An organization or individual can leverage an issue tracking system to document and monitor completion of work related to a project or goal. In some use cases, various issues or items being tracked by an issue tracking system are updated in a meeting attended by several of the team members that are associated with the issues being updated. Each update or change may generate a notification that is sent to members of the team, which may be unnecessary or distracting to team members that are physically present during the meeting. The systems and methods described herein are directed to techniques that may be used to temporarily or momentarily suppress notifications to selected individuals that may be attending the relevant meeting in person.